Chapitre 1, Wherever you go i will follow
by punkyfe
Summary: Ragnar part combattre aux côtés de l'armée du d'Ecbert avec qui il a fait la paix, pour l'aider à gagner La Mercie. Athelstan, lui, reste avec le Roi, réfléchissant toujours à ses croyances, est-il païen ou chrétien ? Tandis que Ragnar, se tourmente pour son ami.


**Chapitre 1**

La salle était immense, mais semblait si petite, poussiéreuse, vide, il y avait quelques tables avec ces grands livres bibliques ouverts, montrant avec faiblesse ces lettres décoratives laissées sur leur faim, les encres rouges se laissant boire par le temps. Les murs étaient recouverts de diverses peintures, païennes et chrétiennes, les fenêtres étaient grandes, les colonnes imposantes, et la lumière divinement douce. L'Homme était seul, se tenant debout, vêtu d'une simple tunique et de quelques bricoles sans importance, ses cheveux avaient poussés, ainsi que sa barbe brune, mais cela ne retirait en rien la tendresse, la sensibilité qui habitait son visage, ni la force et la confiance qu'abritaient ses yeux bleus toujours grands ouverts. Il avait bien changé, Athelstan, physiquement il était devenu plus fort, il se sentait vaillant et capable de pleins de choses, il semblait loin, le temps où il portait sa robe de prêtre, où il priait son dieu chaque jour, où il décorait ces mêmes livres avec soin et patience, à présent, il était un viking, croyant en Odin, et aux autres dieux et déesses, comme le veut la tradition païenne. Chaque jour, il repensait à ce moment précis où cet homme fort et à la posture rebelle s'est tenu devant lui, les yeux tout aussi bleu, qui possédaient une lumière glaçante, le fixant d'une curiosité étrange. Chaque jour, il repensait à cette rencontre, et chaque il se demandait « Pourquoi m'a-t-il épargné ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il épargné alors qu'il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à massacrer les autres prêtre pour piller le lieu Sacré ? ». Grâce à lui, il était encore en vie, il voyageait, rencontrait des gens, des batailles sanglantes mais enivrantes, il voyait en lui un sauveteur, plus qu'un tyran, et avant tout, un ami, enfin, c'était pas aussi simple, biensûr.  
Sa main était posée sur une page d'un des livres, et ses yeux étaient rivés vers l'extérieur, malgré tout ça, il se sentait toujours autant tiraillée entre sa foi chrétienne et païenne...

-Athelstan ! 

Il reconnaissait la voix du Roi qui se dirigeait vers lui, l'air confiant et enjoué. Ce Roi était d'une gentillesse malgré ses airs sournois et son don de la manipulation pour parvenir à ses fins, Athelstan le trouvait toute fois ouvert, il semblait accepter les vikings et leur croyance, et semblait aussi convaincue qu'il était possible de collaborer avec des personnes d'une culture différente. Mais il ne préférait pas se fier aux apparences, nombres de rois savent se montrer sous leur meilleur jour afin de posséder le plus de terres possible, surtout s'il s'agit des Vikings qui sont tout de même peu appréciés...  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Athelstan tout modestement.  
-Je viens m'assurer que tu reste toujours parmi nous pour assurer la compréhension entre Lagertha et moi. Tes amis sont sur le point de partir, il faut que tu ailles les aider à embarquer.  
-Biensûr.

Il sortait alors de la demeure et rejoignait vite la troupe pour les aider, il discutait parfois avec quelques uns de ses amis vikings, mais il cherchait Ragnar des yeux, discrètement. Très vite il le repérait, bavardant avec le Roi, aux côtés de Lagertha. Juste à ce moment, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus claire se dirigeait vers lui et l'interpellait, c'était la Princesse Judith, l'épouse du fils du Roi Ecbert. Elle semblait douce et fascinée par Athelstan.

-Puis-je voir vos mains ? Demanda-t-elle sans hésitation.

Il se souvenait de la crucifixion qu'il a subit il y a peu de temps pour des histoires sordides, il savait aussi que cela attirerai la curiosité des chrétiens, ce qui risquait toujours de remettre en doute sa foi en Odin...Alors sur le moment il répondait :

-Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...Dit-il en retournant à ses occupations. Mais La Princesse insistait en lui disant ces mots :  
-Je vous en prie, je ne vous jugerai pas, je veux seulement voir si c'est vrai... Tout en lui tenant les mains et les retournant lentement. Elle pleurait de fascination, en silence bien sûr, et se baissait pour embrasser les deux cicatrices incrustées dans les paumes, du bout des lèvres, sous le regard intrigué de son époux.  
A ce moment précis, Ragnar n'écoutait plus totalement les paroles du bon Roi, son attention était rivée sur Athelstan, et cette fille qui embrassait ses mains. Ses doigts commençaient à s'agiter sous la tension, il n'aimait pas qu'on approche de trop prêt son ami, il savait qu'il attirait beaucoup de monde, de part sa conversion religieuse, de mépris, surtout. Même parmi ses confrères. Il voulait s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive, du moins en sa présence. Il revenait à la conversation, et c'était l'heure de partir, cependant il désirait parler une dernière fois à son ami pour lui dire au revoir. Alors il se dirigeait vers lui qui était entrain de remplir une charrette, s'accoudait sur le bord en regardant Athelstan qui continuait son boulot tout en faisant signe à Ragnar.

-Tu es certain de vouloir rester ici ? Demanda-t-il, imitant un sourire.  
-Il faut bien que je puisses faire le traducteur entre Le Roi et Lagertha.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Reconnut le Jarl. Mais fais attention à toi, hein. Je te fais confiance.  
-Et où que tu ailles je suis avec toi, mon ami. Continua Athelstan en souriant à Ragnar timidement, posant sa main sur son épaule. Ragnar imitait son geste en répondant par un sourire tremblant, comme au bord de la folie. Il clignait des yeux et partait rejoindre sa troupe sans se retourner, bien entendu. Il embarquait sur son cheval et avec tout le monde, se dirigeait vers la sortie jusqu'à disparaître de l'horizon. Athelstan était resté là à les regarder s'en aller, tout ce temps. Il espérait au fond de lui que rien ne lui arrivera, qu'il le reverra vite...

Il était l'heure de retourner au château pour dîner, le Roi ne cessait de faire la cours à Lagartha, lui offrant des choses, la couvrant de compliments, Athelstan se sentait alors comme un teneur de chandelle plutôt que comme un simple traducteur, il les écoutait, sans rien dire, préférant ne pas se mêler de ce genre de chose. La Princesse Judith qui était assise en face, ne cessait de cligner des yeux telle une biche, sirotant le vin, lui offrant de gentils sourire également, elle était certes chrétienne, mais curieuse...  
-Athelstan...j'aimerai en connaître un peu plus sur...Votre dieu.  
Un silence se faisait, le Roi s'arrêtait de parler, et Lagartha la guerrière fixait attentivement Athelstan, qui ne savait quoi dire...Devait-il assumer sa croyance aux dieux nordiques, ou essayer de caresser le roi dans le sens du poil en évoquant le seul dieu qui existe...Puis il repensait à Ragnar, à ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, à la confiance qu'il lui avait donné, et la réponse alors, était plus facile.  
-...Nous n'avons pas qu'un seul dieu, mais plusieurs, et ils sont aussi réels que nous. Contrairement à votre religion, nos dieux ne nous imposent rien, ils connaissent notre destin, mais nous avons le pouvoir de le transformer, et ils existent depuis bien des milliers d'années, bien avant le Christ. Dit-il avec sûreté, sous l'oeil surpris de Lagartha qui rétorquait.  
-Tu sais, que tu parles de nos Dieux, Athelstan.  
-Oui, j'aime Odin, ainsi que chaque dieu. Affirma-t-il.  
Un silence pesait une fois de plus, puis la Princesse posa une question similaire  
-Et Jésus, tu l'aime ? Demanda-t-elle dans un éclaire de fascination.

Ahtelstan, se sentait une fois de plus tirée à quatre épingle, remettant toujours en doute ses croyances. Alors, pour ne froisser personne, la facilité se présenta à lui.

-J'aime les deux. J'ai fois aux deux, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Vous dites vous même que deux cultures peuvent s'entendre, alors je peux bien aimer différents dieux et aimer deux religion différente, dans la logique des choses.

La Princesse souriait, Le Roi levait son verre et Athelstan reprenait sa respiration après un dialogue assez intense.

Dans les jours qui suivaient, les Vikings marchaient, s'arrêtant la nuit pour se reposer. Ils avaient traversés les nombreux bois, les collines, le vent glacial et la brume. Ragnar restait cependant en retrait, observant ses amis, ce qu'il se passait, comme à son habitude. Il était comme ça, le Jarl. Il aimait fixer un point précis, ne plus jamais le relâcher, comme un lynx. Comment décrire ce fameux guerrier incassable ? Il avait une posture à la fois sûre, et terriblement gauche, pratiquement boiteux, mais il gardait une prestance, et faisait frissonner de peur n'importe qui même son propre frère, pourtant bien plus fort que lui, le respectait et le suivait. Il ressemblait à un bourreau, mais il était aussi avant tout un père. Un père pour son peuple, un père pour ses terres, le protecteur, celui qui avait l'oeil sur tout, rien ne lui échappait. Tous lui faisait confiance, mais lui, ne donnait pas sa confiance à tout le monde. Sa barbe était simple, son crâne était rasé, laissant paraître des tatouages mystérieux, des cicatrices ornaient son visage poussiéreux et fatigués. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus ces négociations pour obtenir un bout de terre le lassait, alors souvent il se surprenait à repenser à sa ferme, quand il n'était qu'un simple curieux. Il est devenu roi, son nom est connu de tous. Mais il en n'était pas forcément fière, en réalité, il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement découvrir des pays, des civilisations, des langages, des religions. Et ça, les autres vikings ne le comprenaient pas toujours à son grand malheur, en particulier Floki, son grand ami qui, de plus en plus, le méprisais pour sa curiosité qu'il interprétait comme de la trahison. Mais il s'en fichait aussi. Enfait, il en avait assez de tout cela, car à chaque fois, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'Athelstan, il éprouvait une sorte de peur bizarre dès qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'il retourne dans sa foi chrétienne, et qu'il le quitte à jamais. Peut-être avait-il peur de se faire trahir. Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Ragnar était particulièrement sensible à son sujet, il suffisait que l'on parle de lui pour le retirer de ses torpeurs éveillées. Il ne savait pourquoi l ressentait cette affection particulière envers cet homme qui, au départ, n'avait rien à voir avec lui. 


End file.
